Birthday Bash
by ah-dorably key-ute
Summary: It's Eric's Birthday and he's about to get some things he'll never forget. EricxNatalia


A/N: I'm not exactly sure when Eric's birthday is, but this just came to me and I decided to write it.

A/N2: Some characters may seem OOC, but this is a really random thing that i just wrote because my brother's birthday is next week.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Not CSI: Miami or anything Willy Wonka related or any of the Disney Characters. Well, actually, I own something, but I only own Chris Elion. I'll trade him with whoever owns Eric Delko.

* * *

CSI Eric Delko walked into the Miami- Dade Crime Lab's break room. The calendar was recently flipped into the month of March. He looked at it to see what was coming up. There were a couple of trials coming up in the next two weeks. Then, he saw something on a Saturday that reminded him of his sister, Marisol. She had died almost a year ago. 

On Saturday, March 24, in his sister's curly handwriting, Eric's Birthday was written. How she had written it on this year's calendar when she died last year was completely unknown to him, but she was Marisol.

His fellow CSIs, Natalia Boa Vista and Ryan Wolfe, walked in. She poured herself some coffee while he sat down at the table and took an apple from the bowl.

Ryan took a bite. "What is this?"

Natalia held out her hand and Ryan gave it to her. Eric turned around and sat down with them. Natalia took a bite. "It's a grapple."

"A what?" Ryan asked.

"A grape and an apple mixed together. Calleigh brought them in." The women handed Ryan his grapple back.

"Hey Eric." Ryan said.

Eric nodded at him while Natalia said hello.

"What were you looking at?" Natalia asked him.

"No, uh it's nothing." Eric said.

Natalia stood up and looked at the calendar. She gasped. "It's your birthday in a week and a half."

"Yeah."

"Well, what do you want?" Calleigh Duquesne asked him, coming in for what Natalia had said.

"I don't know. Nothing, I guess."

"Here." Natalia took two sheets of paper and then picked up a pencil. She wrote something on each sheet of paper, and then put them and the pencil in front of Eric.

Eric looked down. Written in her big, bold handwriting was 'Materialistic' on one sheet and 'Wants That I Know I Can't Have'.

"What am I supposed to do with this?" Eric looked up at Natalia.

"On the first one, you write things that we can buy you for your birthday. On the second one you write things you want but know that you can't have." Natalia was speaking slowly as if she was explaining it to a 3- year- old. Eric nodded. "Good. Now go." She, Calleigh, and Ryan left the room.

* * *

Eric finished his lists by the end of the next day. He handed them to Natalia and she took the gratefully. Eric, however, was a little worried. He knew that Natalia would go overboard in giving him a party. She told him that she was throwing him a birthday party with the help of Calleigh. 

On the day of his birthday, he woke up and got a shower. He was pouring his 2nd cup of coffee when the doorbell rang. He stood up and saw Natalia standing there with a bag.

"Hey. Come on in." She walked in, put her bag down, and stood there.

"Hey. Happy Birthday." She said, her eyes sparkling.

"Thanks. You want some coffee?" Eric asked.

She shook her head. "No thanks, I've already had 8 cups."

"8 cups?"

"Calleigh and I were up until midnight last night and got up at 5 this morning to get ready for your birthday, mister." She said, sitting down, but still kind of bouncing.

"You have a lot of energy don't you?" Eric gave her a small smile.

She nodded. "Come on. You and I have some pre- party activities to do while everyone else goes there."

* * *

"What time is it? Eric asked a couple hours later. 

"2 hours until the party. We have to go back to your place to get ready."

"Get ready?" Eric asked.

"Yep. There's a theme." Natalia smiled at him.

"What kind of theme?" Eric asked suspiciously.

"You'll see." Natalia grabbed his arm and led him back to his house.

* * *

Eric fixed the purple top hat Natalia had brought him. It matched the purple bow tie and the purple suit coat. He had on a tan pair of khaki's. He shook his head and walked out into the living room. 

Natalia stood up from sitting on the couch. She squealed. "Happy birthday, Willy Wonka."

"What are you supposed to be?" She was wearing a strapless pink dress. The top part was embroidered with light pink beads and the skirt was full of tulle. The outside looked like it was made of silk. She had left scrunched her hair after she had gotten out of the shower and had parted it down the middle in the back and put one half over each shoulder to let it hang.

"Sleeping Beauty. After she wakes up." Natalia said.

"Who's your Prince Charming?" Eric asked as she shut and locked the door behind them.

"Tonight? You."

"Lucky me." Eric rolled his eyes.

After a short drive, they got out of the car and walked into an Italian restaurant called Maggiano's.

Eric looked around. All the women were dressed as Disney characters and all the guys were dressed as either Disney characters or just in a regular suit.

Calleigh came up to them with two men with green hair, and orange face, a pair of white overalls, green and orange stripped long sleeves, green and orange stripped knee socks that were tucked into the overalls, and black shoes. Calleigh was dressed in a blue long blue dress and her hair was done up in a bun.

"Wow, Cal, you look beautiful." Eric said.

"That's Cinderella to you and thanks." Calleigh said.

Natalia pretended to pout. "What about me?" She whined.

Eric laughed. "You look beautiful too."

Natalia grinned. "Thanks."

"Why did you make us dress up?" One of the men asked.

"Is that Ryan?" Eric asked. "What's he dressed up like?"

Natalia nodded. "They're Ooompa Loompas. And the other one is named Chris Elion. He's an old friend of mine."

"Hi." Chris said.

"Nice to meet you." Eric said. He scanned the room. Horatio was talking to Yelina. Valera was talking to an old friend of Eric's. He looked to the other side of the room.

"Is that…my parents?" Eric asked. "It is. How did you get my parents?"

"All Natalia. She made a lot of calls and finally they agreed." Calleigh said.

"Oh no, they're coming over." Eric said. His parents were coming over.

"Hey Mamí. Hola Papí" Eric said, hugging his mother.

"Eric." His father nodded to him. "Happy birthday."

"This is Calleigh," Eric said as Calleigh shook both their hands, "Ryan," Ryan nodded and Eric saw his mother smile, "and Natalia." Natalia smiled at them.

"Natalia, thank you so much for getting us to come." Eric's mother said.

"Oh, it's nothing." She smiled.

Eric's parents left. Calleigh dragged Ryan and Chris to greet some more people. Natalia and Eric went around greeting people.

* * *

"Present time." Calleigh said. Eric nodded. So far, this birthday had been fun. His best in a long time. "This one's from me." She handed him a present. 

"Thanks Cal." Eric said, after he opened it. She had bought him an iPod, kind of like the one he had bought her for her birthday.

About an hour later, all the presents, but Natalia's were opened. Horatio and Yelina had each given him a $100 gift card to his favorite restaurant. Ryan had given him a new X-Box. Alexx had apparently teamed up with him to get something because she gave him about 15 games for the X-Box. His parents had given him a large check, saying that it made up for all the birthdays they missed.

"Ok. My turn." Natalia stood up with a large box. Eric put it in the floor and opened to find another box.

"Please tell me that there's not another box underneath this." Eric sighed. Natalia smiled. After opening about 6 more boxes, he was left with a 3 inch by 3 inch box. He opened it and found a $50 gift card to Friday's.

"Thanks, 'Talia." Eric said.

"I'm not done yet, Willy." Eric smiled, and then said, "What else do you have?"

"You gave me your lists back and now you have gotten almost all of what you wanted materialistically. Now, it is time for the last part of the party. Well, technically, it's the second to last because you're gonna say good- bye to everyone, but you get the point." Everyone laughed.

"And now, for the surprise. I put up some money." Natalia began.

"Ahem." Chris cleared his throat loudly. He and Ryan were still dressed as Ooompa Loompas.

"Ok. I put up some money. Chris put up most." Chris smiled at her. "And we both pulled some strings to get you this." She pointed to the back door and out came his grandparents, and his two sisters who had previously been in Cuba.

Natalia smiled at him. "Happy Birthday Willy Wonka."

* * *

The party was over now and Eric was helping Natalia, Calleigh, Ryan, and Chris clean up. Natalia came over to him. 

"How did you like it?" She smiled at him.

"It was fun. Best birthday in a while. Thanks." Eric pulled her into his arms and hugged her.

"Glad you liked it." Natalia pulled away. "Now I have a question."

"Shoot."

"You gave me both lists. The materialistic list went straight to Calleigh. I took the wants that I know I can't have list. But what did you rip off?"

"What do you mean?" Eric asked.

"Part of the list was ripped off. The bottom part." She said.

Eric put his arms around her waist and pulled her close.

She grinned and put her arms around his neck.

"Maybe I'll show you later." He said and closed the gap between them.

Pulling away, Natalia smiled again. "Show me now?"

"No way."

* * *

On Monday morning, Eric walked into the lab's break room to pour himself some coffee. 

He poured a cup and sat down in front of a box that said 'Eric' in Ryan's scratchy handwriting and 'Delko' in Calleigh's small, curly handwriting. Curious, Eric opened the box and saw a book.

"What are you looking at?" Natalia asked, sitting on his lap. "Ohhhhh, Eric's Birthday Book. What is it?"

"It's a gift from Cal and Ryan." Eric said.

"Read it to me." Natalia insisted.

"What?" Eric asked.

"Please?" Natalia begged.

"Fine." Eric grumbled and opened the book.

On the first page there was a dedication to Eric in Calleigh's handwriting. Then in Ryan's handwriting, there was an explanation saying what was on each page.

"Each page has one picture. Above the picture, there are captions above the picture from me and below the picture from Calleigh." Eric read and flipped the page.

The first page had a picture of Eric and Natalia coming in the door. The next page had a picture of Eric, Ryan, and Chris. Ryan and Chris were annoyed at the fact that they were Ooompa Loompas. There were pictures of everything from Eric saying hi to people to opening each person's present to him hugging his grandparents and sisters to pictures of Calleigh and Natalia joking around.

"It seems like someone was constantly taking pictures of this." Eric remarked.

"I didn't know about this." Natalia said, leaning her head on his shoulder. Eric flipped the page.

"The following pages show something that Eric and Natalia will remember the rest of their lives." Eric read aloud. "Their?"

"That sounds so together-y." Natalia said. "I like it,"

"Me too, 'Talia, me too." Eric kissed her forehead and then flipped the page. The first page was them standing together. Then a picture of them hugging. Next, a picture of Eric's arms around her waist. Then a picture of her arms around his neck. A picture of their kiss was next. The last picture was of Natalia resting her head against his chest and his chin resting on top of her head. Both had smiles on their faces and this was the only page with words on it. In Ryan's handwriting, above the picture, it said 'The End' and In Calleigh's handwriting, above the picture, it said 'Happily Ever After'. Eric flipped the page. On the last page, Ryan had written 'Happy Birthday' and Calleigh had written 'Happy Anniversary'.

"Anniversary?" Eric asked.

"Yeah. When you look back on this 30 years later when you're married, that's what you're going to remember." Calleigh said.

"How long have you two been there?" Natalia asked, looking up to find both her and Ryan standing there.

"Long enough to see that you like our book." Ryan said.

"It was cute." Natalia smiled sweetly.

"Yeah." Eric nodded in agreement.

"Glad y'all liked it." Calleigh gave them a smile.

"Thanks Cal. Ryan." Eric said.

"You're welcome." The blonde woman chirped.

"Just one question." Eric said, looking at a picture of Ryan and Chris standing next with Natalia in between them. "How did you get Ryan to dress up as an Ooompa Loompa?"

Natalia giggled. "Calleigh used her powers of persuasion."

"Powers of persuasion?" Eric raised and lowered his eyebrows. "And that would be?"

"Chocolate." Calleigh and Ryan grinned and left the room.

"So tell me." Natalia said.

"Tell me what?" Eric asked.

"What the bottom of the list said." Natalia pouted.

"Fine." Eric reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a small piece of paper. He handed it to Natalia. She grinned and looked down at the paper.

"Whoa. Creepy." She teased.

"I got my wish, didn't I?" Eric asked.

Natalia smiled and dropped the paper on the floor, while kissing Eric.

And had anyone been looking at the floor that day, they would have seen a scrap of paper with the word Natalia written in Eric's small handwriting.

* * *

A/N3(I think): Very fluffy and very Eric/Natalia centric. Remember, reviews are love. Please. 


End file.
